Frozen
by SilentChild187
Summary: Icepaw and her brothers are playing on the ice one cold leaf-bare morning. But the ice isn't as solid as it looks, and Icepaw sacrifices herself to save her brother from falling, costing her own life. Next morning, she wakes up, cold and alone, assumed dead, without any recollection of her former life. When RiverClan finds her, what will be their reaction to her-and her new powers?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : This idea was leafbreeze76's, not mine. I only wrote it. So Icepaw's kinda the female cat version of Jack Frost.**

 **This is an updated version of chapter one containing the allegiances. (I'm not going to put their description as well)**

 **Allegiances**

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader : Flamestar**

 **Deputy : Silverstrike**

 **Medicine Cat : Dawnstripe**

 **Apprentice : Reedpaw**

 **Warriors :**

 **Doefeather**

 **Roseshine**

 **Runningstream**

 **Swiftminnow**

 **Rainbreeze**

 **Adderflight**

 **Whitefang**

 **Berryclaw**

 **Skyheart**

 **Lakepool**

 **Heathercloud**

 **Leafsprial**

 **Mossshade**

 **Otterstride**

 **Shademist**

 **Creeksong**

 **Spottedpelt**

 **Mistsplash**

 **Quickwind**

 **Apprentices : Mentors:**

 **Fernpaw Ripplestalk**

 **Icepaw Doefeather**

 **Shadowpaw Ravendrop**

 **Thrushpaw Goldenfeather**

 **Shimmerpaw Ryegrass**

 **Queens and kits :**

 **Brookvine — Foxkit, Bluekit**

 **Flowershine — Mistykit, Furzekit, Lightningkit**

 **Elders :**

 **Dewleaf**

 **Waterflame**

 **Ultimate Sacrifice**

 **Chapter One**

"Come on, Reedpaw," Icepaw begged. "Just for a while! Look at how solid the ice is, it won't break!" Thrushpaw joined his sister in pleading.

Reedpaw finally gave up, pushing the rest of the catmint into his storage. "If we're in trouble, it's all your fault if we don't get to be warriors or medicine cats!" he threatened. Icepaw felt doubt fleetingly. _He's right, if you get caught, Flamestar will—_

Icepaw cut off the little voice of doubt in her head. Together, they snuck out of camp. Their mentors, Silverstrike, Tinystep and Nightstorm were all out picking herbs or patrolling the border, giving the three littermates some free time of their own. Thrushpaw, after seeing the river completely frozen, had found some good in it—playing on the ice. Of course, such a risky action was backed by Icepaw, and they finally persuaded Reedpaw in joining.

Bounding to the frozen river, Thrushpaw tested the ice, firstly putting the weight of his leg on, then the rest of his body. Icepaw gasped when he went sliding, but giggled when he regained his balance, a look of embarrassment on his face. "It's safe," he proclaimed, almost slipping again.

Icepaw hesitated, then joined her brother. The ice was smooth and chilling beneath her pads, and she shivered as a cold wind whipped around her, as if cautioning her.

Ignoring the ominous feeling, Icepaw stepped forward, gliding and off-balanced as she slipped and crashed on the ice. Thrushpaw laughed, and even Reedpaw had to stifle his. Glaring at them indignantly, though without any real heat behind it, she grabbed Reedpaw, and they both went crashing onto the ice, tangling in a heap of limbs, fur and tails.

Reedpaw tried to get up, but the smooth ice didn't allow him to. Icepaw had some success, before dropping down back again, her sides shaking with laughter. She had forgotten how fun it was on the ice.

Thrushpaw slowly walked over, his steps uncertain as he tried not to loose his balance on the slippery ice. Skidding back to them, Thrushpaw grinned. "Doesn't this feel great?"

Reedpaw reluctantly nodded.

Icepaw froze as she heard a sound, like cracking. Wait…cracking? Scrambling backwards, eyes wide with terror, Icepaw saw a crack in the ice that was steadily growing larger and wider. Bits of ice chipped of and fell into the churning water. The hole was around five mouse-tail lengths away from her and Reedpaw, but they could not move.

Thrushpaw had managed to crawl to the bank, and was looking at them helplessly. Looking around, he spotted the border patrol coming back towards them.

"Silverstrike! Tinystep! Hailstorm!" he called, waving his tail as he looked back at them. Icepaw started moving again, regaining control over her frozen limbs. "Come on, Reedpaw!" she shouted, tugging at her brother, who remained still, gaping at the hole.

"Reedpaw!" Thrushpaw called. The patrol was coming closer, running now, to see what was happening.

Thrushpaw extended his tail to Icepaw, who was trying to get Reedpaw out of his dazzled state. Icepaw grasped it, as she held onto Reedpaw as well. The awkward half gliding, half stumbling movement jarred Reedpaw out of his state.

The patrol had arrived, the silver she-cat at the front glaring at them, and stepping onto the ice herself to help. "What did you three think you were doing?" she shouted, fury blazing in her usually calm silver eyes.

"Falling!" Reedpaw managed to gasp out the warning, before the ice cracked under him, pulling Icepaw, Thrushpaw and Silverstrike in as well.

Icepaw found the strength to pull Reedpaw out, but she herself began falling in. Thrushpaw tugged at her, the the icy water was insistent. Already tired out from the struggle, Icepaw could only watch as her hold on Thrushpaw lessened and slipped, as she fell into the frigid waters that claimed her.

—

Up in StarClan, a long furred grey cat with sparkling stars in his pelt glanced down at the dying apprentice, wise amber eyes filled with sadness. Aware of what the young she-cat had done for her brother, Moonstar felt the need to intervene.

Blowing a breathe of starlight at the she-cat, her fur began to turn white as freshly fallen snow, and her closed brown eyes turned a brilliant shade of icy blue.

She began to rise from the water, the ice above her breaking apart as she opened her eyes fully this time, and saw the world in her new state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The white she-cat rose from the shifting ice, water sliding off her in tiny crystalline droplets that shone as they fell. Falling lightly on solid ice, the unnamed she-cat began to stood up, brilliant azure orbs showing confusion. _Who am I?_ She quietly asked herself, but remembered nothing. Absolutely nothing.

Was she imagining it, but did that star shine brighter? Soft glows radiated from the star she pointed out, and a soft, whispering voice told her, _Your name is Ice._ Then a cloud drifted over, and hid the star.

"Wait!" she shouted, not caring if she looked like a maniac shouting at nothing. That was the least of her worries now. She needed someone with her to guide her. Feeling more lonely than ever, the newly dubbed Ice turned away.

Putting that thought for later, she looked down at the ice under her, feeling an immense urge to skid around. At first she relented. She couldn't suppress it, of course, and so she did. Sliding around, slipping on the smooth glacier ice.

It was until later she realised she had drawn frost patterns all over the frozen lake. Letting out a laugh, she blew her breath on the nearby willow trees, and watched them frost over with ice, tinkling merrily as they lightly bumped each other.

Intricate ice patterns flowed from her paws, and twisted around the bark of the tree, as she turned it into a living ice sculpture. Unable to hide her delight, she let out a whoop.

She started to set off, without a destination in mind, and momentarily forgetting about the star who told her her name.

—

Moonstar settled back, watching, amused, as Ice flew around the river, creating beautiful frost over the frozen surface, yet unaware that her former self had drowned, right there, on the cracking ice.

—

Ice drifted for a long time, until the stars and the moon slowly began to disappear, and the night lightened into day. The sun shone its soft rays at the horizon, and slowly grew stronger. Ice began to feel a pang in her stomach, due to the reason she had not eaten for quite a period of time.

Shrugging, she spotted a random mouse nibbling at a nut. Dropping into a hunter's crouch (though she had no idea how she knew), she crept closer and pounced, succeeding in trapping the mouse between her paws. Smiling in triumph, she leaned to deliver the killing bite, eager to taste mouse, when a stern voice interrupted her,

"Who are you and what are you doing on RiverClan territory?"

 **I had to make this work. This is the last update before school.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

 **Attention : Less updates until I get a hang of school life. Which may be saying December or January.**

Ice turned, startled, and the mouse escaped from her paws. She saw a pretty she-cat with a lightly dappled grey pelt and light blue eyes. Next to her stood a timid tom, shuffling black paws and all.

"I'm Ice." Ice introduced herself simply, some instinct inside her telling her not to tell the two strangers about her strange ability to create ice. She trusted it.

They looked suspicious, even more so after they heard her name. "Are you a rogue?" The she-cat asked roughly, her soft voice hardening.

Ice frowned. She was sure she heard that term somewhere before, but it hadn't seemed pleasant…on the other paw, she didn't want to lie. She was pretty sure she was a rogue.

"Yes." Was her answer.

The she-cat's blue gaze was indifferent as they scanned Ice up and down. Ice shifted uncomfortably. Finally, the tom spoke up. "Dawnstripe, we need to bring her to Flamestar. I sense no threat in her." His voice and words belayed his posture as Ice realised that it was all an act to make his enemies underestimate him. It certainly worked.

Dawnstripe looked at the tom sharply, but the tom didn't back down. "Unless you have another way of dealing this…" the tom suggested, his voice cloaking something else.

"Very well, Shademist. But you will be the one who tells Flamestar what has happened." There was mistrust in her voice, obviously directed to Ice. Ice lowered her gaze at the ground.

She didn't protest as Shademist dragged her lightly to whoever Flamestar was.

—

Thrushpaw shook sleep from his eyes, the soft rays of the sun shining down at him. For a moment he forgot everything that happened the day before.

Then it came crashing down on him. He had dragged his sister Icepaw and his brother Reedpaw to play on the ice…the ice had broke…Icepaw had fallen in to save Reedpaw…it was his fault. His sister's death was all his fault.

He hoped desperately it was all a bad dream, but when he stood up and stretched, he registered the silence and mourning shroud that had fallen over the entire Clan.

He walked past to the fresh kill pile, his belly empty and hollow. Overhearing the elders speak his sister's name, he perked up his ears.

"Poor Icepaw…she was just an apprentice."

"StarClan was cruel to take such a young and potential life…"

"That's why apprentices shouldn't go out onto the ice…what if more had fallen in?"

"I heard she had saved her brother Reedpaw,"

"Heroic."

Guilt and grief crashed down on him like a wave as he drowned like his sister did, his numb mind finally registering what had happened.

Tears rolled down his cheek as he cried in mourning for his lost sister who never got to live as she was supposed to.

—

"Moonstar." A blue she-cat weaved her way through the dense bushes.

The long furred cat dipped his head in respect at his ancestor. "Bluestar."

Bluestar's wise blue eyes were deep with sympathy, yet rimmed with disappointment. "Moonstar, you have disrupted the balance between life and death. You have done what was not to be done. You have sent Icepaw back to the living with an ability that might endanger herself and her Classmates."

Moonstar met Bluestar's eyes steadily. "I believe my actions were justified. Icepaw deserves to live. What she did…"

"You could've asked StarClan first. Instead, you took matters into your own paws."

"It would've been too late. Reprimand me for all you want, Bluestar. I do not regret my decision."

"We would've helped her, like how we helped Cinderpelt and Cinderheart."

"Bluestar. What has StarClan decided?"

Bluestar's eyes were filled with pain and regret. "You are to be sent to the world of living to help Ice."

 **Plot twist out of nowhere!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

 **Thanks for those who favourited, followed and reviewed this story! Here's a quick update for you. And a possibly longer chapter.**

 ***My description of the RiverClan camp is completely made up***

 ****Let's just pretend Ice knows the terms queen, elder, kits, apprentices and warriors****

 *****You will soon see the minor differences between Ice and Jack Frost*****

Ice was pushed into the 'RiverClan camp', as Shademist called it. The camp was big, with dens constructed of wooden sticks and reed to keep it floating when it flooded, which Ice suspected happened quite often. There was a tall rock (Dawnstripe had called it the 'Highrock', though with a note of disdain that Ice couldn't quite make out) on the left side of the camp entrance.

Ice walked into the den, preferring to walk herself rather than get pushed at every step. Wary and cautious glances were sent her way, prickling her fur uncomfortably. Queens swept their kits up and tucked them into a den which must've been the nursery, elders shuffled back into their own den, glaring at her, apprentices looked at her, some with curiosity, and some with hostility. Ice did notice one of them, a young tom with a lightly shaded grey pelt was looking rather sad. No, the whole camp looked sad, but this tom…Ice couldn't explain it. He was very familiar, and Ice racked her brain. A faint memory surfaced, but was soon washed away, leaving Ice with a sense of deja vu.

"Flamestar," Dawnstripe and Shademist both said at the same time, dipping their heads in respect to a she-cat with brilliant flame-coloured fur and amber eyes. She would've been very attractive if not for the scar that ran down her face, from the tip of her ear to her muzzle, but Flamestar seemed proud of it.

Next to Flamestar sat another she-cat. Her fur was long and silvery white, and her eyes were a matching colour of silver. She was striking, but she looked weary and tired. "Silverstrike."

Flamestar studied Ice. "Why have you brought a rogue into the midst of our camp?" She asked.

Shademist spoke. "We found her wandering in our territory, about to take some prey."

"Why didn't you just send her off, then?"

"I see great potential in her, Flamestar. She was quite able to hunt."

"Hm…" Flamestar looked at Ice for a while. "What is your name?"

"Ice."

"Flamestar," Silverstrike spoke up, her soft voice carrying across the den. "If I may…"

Flamestar dipped her head.

"I believe we should accept Ice into our ranks. RiverClan has never turned down rogues before, and I sense Ice means us no harm."

"I see both of our points, Shademist and Silverstrike. We'll see how the Clan reacts first, then I will take the matter into consideration." Flamestar stood up, a clear dismissal in her voice as Shademist and Dawnstripe lead her out.

Flamestar then called some more battle-scarred toms and she-cats, which Ice learned were called warriors.

They discussed for a long time, and Ice fidgeted, clamping down the urge to swirl up some snow and ice in the camp. She was sure that would decrease her chance of getting into the Clan though.

Finally, after what seemed for eternity, Flamestar stepped out, and met Ice's gaze, giving her a little nod.

"Cats of RiverClan," she called, her strong voice ringing through the camp as more cats emerged from their dens. "We are here to accept Ice" she looked at Ice, as did the entire Clan, "into our ranks!"

"Ice, you have been accepted into RiverClan, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Icepaw. Your mentor will be Doefeather. I hope Doefeather will pass down all he knows on to you."

"Doefeather, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Heathercloud, and you have shown yourself to be clear minded and calm in the midst of battle. You will be the mentor of Icepaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to Icepaw. "

"Flamestar." Icepaw surprised herself, and the rest of the Clan swerved to look at her with incredulity. What else could she want?

"May I keep my original name, Ice?" Ice asked. It was the only evidence that she had had contact with the star, and she didn't want to loose it.

"Very well." Flamestar said, and padded away. The Clan soon drifted back to their own duties.

"Alright, Ice." Doefeather, a black tom with a sturdy build said. "I'll take you around the camp first, try to get acquainted with every in the Clan first, then if there's time, we'll go around the territory, alright?"

Ice nodded. They first visited the nursery, where Doefeather watched, with no small amount of amusement, kits clambering all over the white she-cat, squeaking with delight.

By the time Ice managed to crawl out of the pile, she was thoroughly exhausted. "We've still got the elders' den!" Doefeather called. "You won't want to get on their bad side!"

Ice quickly learned her lesson, after almost getting her ear chewed off by the amount of things Smallwhisker talked about.

Ice then visited the warriors den, almost stepping on a dozing cat's tail and causing quite a big fuss.

Finally, Ice dropped into the apprentices' den, too tired to move. Doefeather chuckled with sympathy. "Alright, no more exploring for you. Get yourself something to eat from the fresh kill 'll need to wake up really early the next morning, so I advise you to sleep."

Ice dragged herself to the pile of fish in the middle, got a medium sized trout. Biting down, the fresh tang of fish exploded across her tongue, and she quickly wolfed it down, awarer of the hunger pangs in her stomach. Feeling satisfied and full, Ice padded back into her den, and made a moss nest.

Looking up at the sky, Ice felt a pang of sadness when she could not spot the star.

 **Review, follow and favourite!**

 **Peace out.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

The next few days were tough for Ice. She had to wake up at the crack of dawn, when the sun just started to rise over the horizon, spilling its golden light, and trained. Slippery battle moves, defensive and offensive positions, best hunting techniques for catching fish…the snow coloured cat could only collapse in her nest at the end of the day, hoping to get some more hours of sleep before she woke up to practise her icy magic.

She tried to suppress it, but it only grew until she decided to just take an hour out of her already tight sleeping schedule at midnight. Making sure there was no night guards out to see her, she sneaked out to practise. It seemed a coincidence that she found an empty hallow, with no scent markings on it. Just completely bare with a few trees here or there. She released all the pent up energy, and she always marvelled at the beautiful frost she had created, wishing all the world to just show it to someone.

The next night, everything was gone, just as bare as it had been. Ice didn't question it, fearing it would all disappear.

—

Ice groaned. Her limbs were aching, and her ear still stung from getting whacked in battle practise.

"Ice, if you really want to rest, you better perfect that move before you can take a break," Doefeather warned. He was a good but strict mentor, pushing his apprentice to the edge. Ice came out tired and moaning, but she could feel her muscles strengthening everyday, her movements more graceful, her hunting more successful and swift, and by now she knew every scent there was to be found.

Ice steeled herself, then leapt at Doefeather and twisted under him, scratching his flank (claws sheathed, of course).

Doefeather nodded in a approval. "Alright, get yourself a nice and juicy minnow from the pile. You've earned it." It was rare for him to give out praises, and Ice felt herself flush with pride, before she trotted off to get her deserved minnow.

She usually ate alone. There were five apprentices : Reedpaw, the medicine cat's apprentice, Thrushpaw, a large tom with black tabby stripes along grey fur, Shimmerpaw, a beautiful golden furred cat with matching amber eyes, Shadowpaw, a black furred tom save a stripe of silver white along his flank with dark brown eyes, and Fernpaw, an agile grey she-cat with a petite frame. None of them were really close except for Reedpaw and Thrushpaw, but that was to be expected since they were littermates. Ice heard from Shimmerpaw that their sister Icepaw had died recently, though nobody was really eager to indulge in that topic. Shadowpaw kept to himself, preferring to spend his spare time practising. Out of the six, he was the best at fighting, though Ice was the best hunter, something which she prided in. Fernpaw should've been made a warrior already, but that was hindered when she twisted her leg badly, having to suffer two moons in the medicine cat's den before leaving. Her brother and her sister, Runningpaw (now Runningstream) and Rosepaw (now Roseshine) were sadden by the fact that their sister couldn't ascend with them, but her warrior assessment wasn't far away.

Now Ice dragged herself to the prey pile and chose a fat minnow, settling down to eat and watching the kits play mossball. She was startled when a shadow loomed over her, looking up, she saw Shadowpaw, looking for all the world uncomfortable. "Can I join you?" He asked, tilting his dark head, sounding formal and abashed at the same time.

Ice was surprised at the gesture, but she shrugged and scooted over to make space for the tom, who had gotten a carp. They ate in silence, not wanting to fill it for some reason.

—

Ice and Shadowpaw grew close, until they could be counted as best friends. Wherever Ice went, Shadowpaw trailed after her like a, well, shadow, and wherever Shadowpaw went, Ice followed. But Ice wasn't too willing to share her secret of ice and frost, in fear of getting shunned out. Shadowpaw never suspected a thing, and the two were content with talking about less personal stuff.

It was a day like every other day, but Ice could feel in the air that something was going to be different. It had been already two moons to her joining RiverClan, and she was used to the routine.

She soon discovered what had troubled her.

 **This chapter's sole purpose is for an insight on Ice adapting to Clan life, and her building bonds with Shadowpaw. Don't worry, I have great plans for him too, but it might stray from the original plot. Never mind, I LOVE PLOT TWISTS (unless that isn't clear).**

 **The climate has yet to come!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

 **Thanks for all who reviewed, favourited or followed the last chapter! I'm happy to say…there's actually some plot action involved here! Enjoy (::)**

Ice found herself trapped. The heat of the roaring orange flames leaped and licked her hungrily, rising high into the pitch black sky. The feeling of smoke devoured her, choked her. She was sweating badly, and she was afraid. Fire and heat were her worst enemies, she soon discovered. And in a situation like this, she often found herself unable to move, scared that the tiniest bit would burn her to crisp. She could't use her ice magic to get out of the ring of fire, though.

"Ice! Wake up! You're having another bad dream!" Shadowpaw's voice seemed so far away, so muddy and unclear, but Ice grasped it like a hook, and flung herself back to the world of reality with a gasp.

She opened her ice blue eyes groggily to see Shadowpaw hovering anxiously above her, his dark eyes showing concern.

"Thanks for waking me up." she stood up and, despite her icy nature, she shivered. Not from the coming cold of leaf-bare, but from her dreams. She had been having the same one over and over again for the last few days, and coupled with her midnight training plus normal duties, she was lacking loads of sleep. And it started to show.

Doefeather frowned when she approached him, rubbing sleep from her eyes. "Ice," he started. "Do remember that you're keeping an entire patrol waiting."

"I'm sorry." Ice mewed sheepishly, looking at the ground.

"Sorry fills no bellies, but I'll let you go this time. Come on." He beckoned her over when the patrol started to leave.

Roseshine, a she-cat with long creamy rose tinted fur and large liquid pools of amber eyes was known as a heartbreaker. She attracted many, many toms, yet she still didn't content herself in one. And now Roseshine was walking besides her. "Hey, Ice." she said, friendly enough that Ice was startled awake from her half daze. "Yes, Roseshine?" Ice asked, annoyed. Every time Roseshine sought to seek her out, she either wanted something, or wanted that cat to help her do something.

"Can't a she-cat just say hello to her fellow Clanmates?"

"Roseshine, I don't have time for your bantering. Just get on with it."

"Alright. In the next gathering, please help me spy Oakfire from ThunderClan," she said eagerly.

Ice knew refusing her would be futile, so she sighed and nodded. Roseshine squealed and stuck next to her for the rest of the day like an annoying burr. Shadowpaw snorted in amusement, and did nothing to help her. And so, that was how Ice was assigned to her first spy mission.

—

It was time for the Gathering, and Ice wasn't mindful whether or not she got to go. At least that would give her some excuse to refuse Roseshine.

Her luck was nonexistent. Flamestar leapt down, and the band of RiverClan cats set off. To make it worse, Shadowpaw had promised Reedpaw to help with the herbs, so that was another downside.

Ice peered at the throng of ThunderClan cats milling. One of the older toms caught her gaze and glared at her, his eyes fierce, and Ice hurriedly looked away. Was it possible to go beyond hatred? How was she supposed to know who was Oakfire?

Ice was busy making excuses in her head, before the ThunderClan leader Stormstar's announcement drew her attention. "ThunderClan is thriving. We have one new warrior. Oakpaw has performed well in his warrior assessment, and has earned the name Oakfire."

"Oakfire! Oakfire!" The crowd cheered. Ice scanned the crowd, and found, in the midst of the ThunderClan cats, a proud looking tom with light sandy coloured fur and large brown eyes. Found you, she thought glumly.

Then a thought occurred to her. How could Roseshine known that Oakpaw's warrior name was Oakfire if she didn't even come to the Gathering?

—

Ice stormed into the dozing she-cat's nest, not caring whether her tail slapped another warrior or not. "Roseshine!" She snapped.

The she-cat's head rose, as did several other warriors. "Keep it down," Grasstail growled.

Ice grabbed Roseshine, and dragged her outside. "How did you know Oakfire was going to be made a warrior today?" Ice snarled. "You've been meeting him secretly, haven't you?"

"What? No! I, uh, heard it from the ThunderClan patrol! How can you make such accusations?"

She was obviously lying. "From what I've gathered, Oakfire was made a warrior only yesterday. Between then and now, I don't think you had the time to travel to ThunderClan and gossip!"

"Please don't tell Flamestar!" Roseshine was pleading right now.

"Why shouldn't I? The warrior code—"

"Oh, and you know all about the warrior code now?" Roseshine had abandoned her pleading tone, and a sneering edge sharpened her usually seductive voice. "You're just a rogue, nothing more!" Ice flattened her ears, hurt and anger pounding through her system. She tried to keep it in, but ice bursted in sparks above then, stingingly cold. But Ice felt none of that, as she felt the temperature around her lower to the point of freezing in a matter of seconds, and frost threaded the grass.

Roseshine shivered and stared at Ice in horror. But before the she-cats could say anything, a strong voice broke through the icy spell. Shadowpaw.

"Stop!"

 **This counts for all of the fan fiction that I am currently writing : I am putting everything on hold, until the exams have passed. So…see you until Decemeber, and I'll hopefully update.**

 **Until then, toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"You're a freak." Roseshine was slowly backing away, swinging her head between Shadowpaw and Ice. "You knew that she was a freak, and you didn't tell Flamestar!"

Ice was enraged. This…this filthy excuse of a cat was meeting another warrior from ThunderClan, yet she was now proclaiming Shadowpaw and her as freaks? Granted, she was only insulting Ice and she did have a reason…but Ice was too enraged to actually care for anything now.

"Possessing ice powers doesn't necessary mean a freak." Shadowpaw stated calmly. Ice was shaken from her furious whirlwind of thoughts to look at him. Despite everything, Shadowpaw was still her friend. Ice had no idea how he could be so calm when he learned that Ice was a cat with ice powers, but somehow he'd figured that out.

"Oh yeah?" Roseshine drew herself up, her eyes shining triumphantly. "What will Flamestar say when she discovers this, hm? Will _she_ think that you're not a freak? You only got here because Silverstrike was feeling pitiful that day and vouched for you." Roseshine hissed, intending to sting. And it did.

Shadowpaw, however, had no such limitations. "But what will _Flamestar_ say she discovers your secret meetings?"

Roseshine flattened her ears, but no longer looked too scared. "And where is you evidence? The word of an apprentice and a rogue against a warrior?"

Shadowpaw tilted his head. "And how about the spying mission?"

Roseshine's eyes grew frantic again. She obviously hadn't planned so far ahead yet.

In a sudden movement, she leapt at Ice, claws unsheathed. Ice, taken by surprise, staggered backwards, too startled to to anything as Roseshine's claws bore down.

In a flash, Shadowpaw was in front of her, rearing his forepaws and slamming down hard on Roseshine, causing the she-cat to twist and attack him instead. Ice shook herself out of her dazed state and leapt toward Roseshine, working together. As Shadowpaw slashed and Roseshine ducked, leaving her side exposed, Ice took the chance and clawed at her. Roseshine screeched in pain, curling into a ball like position. "Stay away from me!"

Shadowpaw sighed, and leaned down, close until his whiskers brushed Roseshine's shoulder. Ice was puzzled. What was he trying to do?

Roseshine was positively trembling by the time Shadowpaw lowered his muzzle to her forehead.

Then something strange happened. As soon as Shadowpaw closed his eyes, a bright glow seemed to fill the entire hollow. Ice closed her eyes, but it was no use. The light seeped in behind her eyelids, filling her with a warmth she hadn't felt for a long time.

Then she promptly collapsed.

—

Ice struggled to remain in the sea of sleep, unwilling to face the bright, harsh world of reality. But her eyes snapped open anyway.

She had a pounding headache. Sitting up, she noticed she was in the apprentices' den. Near her were Shimmerpaw and Thrushpaw, still dozing.

She frowned. What was she doing here? She only remembered brief flashes of the Gathering, and Roseshine's failed spy mission on…Oakfire, was it?

Strange thing was, after that, her mind was a big blank, though it was highly unlikely she did anything after the Gathering…did she? Roseshine, Oakfire, she was missing something. Oh yes, Shadowpaw! Where _was_ Shadowpaw anyway?

She padded outside, just in time to see Silverstrike issuing the dawn patrol. Doefeather

was not amongst them, and Ice breathed a sigh of relief. She wanted to catch up some sleep, but first she had to find Shadowpaw.

She looked around the camp. Only a few warriors were around, hanging by the fresh kill pile. No sign of Shadowpaw's dark pelt. She frowned. Had she missed him in the apprentices' den?

She ducked her head back in. Yup, he was there all right, curled in the corner. As Ice peeked in, he opened one brown eye and looked at her. "Good morning." he slurred, eyes unfocused and blurry. Ice was alarmed. He wasn't usually like this.

She crossed the den in quick steps, careful not to step on some stray tail or sleeping body. She gasped when she touched his fur. He was burning high with fever.

"Come on, Shadowpaw, we've got to get you to the medicine cat den," Ice whisper-shouted, half dragging half shaking him awake.

"Who is going to the medicine cat's den?" Thrushpaw rolled over, sleepily opening his eyes.

"Shadowpaw. He's burning with fever. Help me get him up!"

In a flash, Thrushpaw was awake and alert. "Okay. You get his head, I'll get his legs." With that, they heaved the burning tom out into the cool frosty air, in the process awakening Shimmerpaw, who looked grumpy at being aroused from her sleep but immediately brushed her attitude off when she saw the serious condition Shadowpaw was in.

"I'll alert the warriors," was all she said before Ice could stop her.

Together, they got Shadowpaw to the medicine cat's den, where Reedpaw immediately ran him over. "Feverfew, feverfew…" He murmured to himself. Dawnstripe was still asleep, and Ice volunteered to call the she-cat awake, but Reedpaw stopped her. "She's too tired," he whispered. "Let me handle this. Trust me."

And strangely, even though she had never really acquainted herself with the medicine cat apprentice, she did.

 **What did Shadowpaw do?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 **Alright, one reviewer has seen through my Shadowpaw plot twist. I'm not going to spoil you by telling you who it is, but if it's you I think you'd know *cough cough*.**

 **But don't worry. I solemnly swear that I will make more plot twists. And so sorry for the short chapter.**

Shadowpaw's fever didn't go down in the next few days. In fact, it only got higher. They could add vomiting to his list of sickness now. Nothing the medicine cats did seemed to work. Ice grew more worried and worried by the second. Was there something wrong with Shadowpaw? Did it have something to do with her memory gap?

Every time she visited, Shadowpaw was either deep asleep or vomiting, so they couldn't talk about it. But today, when she arrived, she found the medicine cats blocking the entrance.

"I'm sorry, Ice," Reedpaw meowed. "But Shadowpaw's not healing. We've tried basically everything, but it's a sickness we've never encountered before. It's up to StarClan now."

Ice stopped hearing after 'Shadowpaw's not healing.' Her heart pounded in her chest, as her vision swam. "No," she breathed. She pushed past Reedpaw, and ran into the medicine den.

She knocked over a bundle of herbs in her haste, but she didn't care, for all she saw was Shadowpaw. He was sleeping as usual, but his sleep was distressed and restless, his moss disturbed by his turning around.

He was mumbling something. "No, Bluestar, no, send me back," Ice could faintly hear. Bluestar? Who was that?

His breaths, which were long and steady before and the only thing that reassured Ice started to shorten, and Shadowpaw began to gasp and rasp in shallow breaths of air.

Then his flanks stilled.

"No," Ice muttered again. " **No!"**

Reedpaw came beside her. "He's gone now—"

"No, no, no! Get out!" Ice screamed finally, pent up emotion bursting from her. Luckily, she was feeling red-hot rage and fury, so her ice did not burst out. But trails of frost started creeping towards the prone body of Shadowpaw, unnoticed.

Reedpaw and Dawnstripe dipped their heads and backed away, knowing she needed some space to grieve.

"You're not gone, Shadowpaw," Ice said fiercely. "You're strong. You haven't even done your warrior assessment yet!" she felt tears prick her eyes. "Don't go."

Her eyes pricked, as Shadowpaw didn't move a whisker. A tear, cold and frozen, trickled down her cheek, and splashed on Shadowpaw's unmoving and cooling fur.

Ice collapsed next to Shadowpaw's nest, feeling cold for the first time. Ice and frost burst from where she touched, but where she'd seen beauty was now a curse. A horrible, frozen curse she was born with.

Shadowpaw was her closest friend. And yes, Ice would admit that at times her heart would flutter nervously when he was around—not that it had anything to do with Shadowpaw. But right now, seeing him so still and…

Ice wasn't sure whether in her grief she had imagined Shadowpaw twitch. But there it was again, more like a spasm. Shadowpaw drew in large gasping breaths, and Ice sobbed in relief. "I knew it," she was murmuring, "I knew you wouldn't leave me like that."

The medicine cats came running in, shocked to their bones at the sight of a living and completely healed Shadowpaw, with Ice sobbing at his side.

But Shadowpaw hadn't escaped death unscathed. Trailing down his muzzle was a strip of silvery white, a side effect of Ice's icy magic combined with the might of StarClan. Yet he said nothing.

Unbeknownst to all, Dawnstripe was staring at the scene with horrified eyes. Five words leaked out of her mouth.

"Something's coming. StarClan help us."


End file.
